


Hunted

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: AU View of Shadows Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon OFC, Destiel (mentioned), F/M, M/M, Non canon story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Sam and Dean go on what they think is a hunt and meet some woman who knows their father and where his spirit is currently hanging out. After Sam goes with the mystery woman Sam, Dean and Daem, the mystery woman, begin hunting together and end up in Medicine Lodge where a new creature has appeared but what happened between Daem, Bobby and John the year before that would explain how Daem can heal almost instantly and how both demons and angels know so much about her?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction (and in the supernatural genre) so this is probably terrible. Also very poor quality writing.

“What are you?” I held my hands above my head as the barrel of a gun was pushed into my lower back.  
“Whoa there gorgeous. Put the gun down,” I watched Dean carefully as he recoiled slightly as the woman behind me cocked the gun.  
“What are you?” I asked the woman making her laugh humourlessly.  
“Sorry, Honey. I asked first and I’m the one that’ll blow you to hell if you don’t start talking,” I flinched when I felt the barrel push further into my back.  
“My name is Sam. I’m human,” I exclaimed.  
“Wait… As in Winchester? Sam Winchester?” I hesitated for a moment with the woman’s confused tone before nodding.  
“Oh thank the fucking gods or whatever the hell there is. Both of you follow me,” the barrel was pulled away from my back and I turned around to see a brunette holding a shotgun as she put its safety back on.  
“You just tried to kill us. No way in hell we’re following you,” Dean accused throwing a finger towards the woman.  
“You two are just as bad as your daddy, did you know that?” the woman then turned around and began walking out of the shop.  
“Whoa hey wait up,” I called out jogging after the woman.  
“How did you know our dad?”  
“Did? Oh honey, wrong tense. That fucker doesn’t shut up about you and Dean. John is non-stop talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk,” the woman complained holding the sides of her head.  
“Wait, you know where our dad is?” Dean asked the two of us shocked. Since the Devil’s gate had opened neither of us had been able to find anything about where our father was.  
“What? No. The dude is very dead but an annoying as fuck spirit,” the woman continued to complain before the three of us exited out onto the dark back road that ran alongside the abandoned shop.  
“So our dad is dead but now a spirit? What is he vengeful or something?” Dean joked and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.  
“Yeah, you guys do your thing I do mine,” the woman snapped annoyed.  
“You guys hunt all of the supernatural beings out there, even the good ones. The ones that mean humans no harm but I help the good to pass on or to help them control their animalistic side if they don’t know how to. I stop them from being the evil SOB’s that you kill,” the woman walked over to an old, beat up mustang throwing open the trunk and toss her weapons in.  
“By the way, I’m Daem and if you’ll be so kind, I have a fucking annoying spirit that won’t leave me the hell alone and I’d be fucking grateful if you’d talk to him,” Daem snapped throwing the boot of her car shut and glaring at the two of us.  
“Sammy? What are you doing?” I turned back around to face my brother and shrugged.  
“She knows where dad is man,”  
“And you’re just gonna trust her? Sam we don’t know who she is, we don’t even know if she’s human,” as I was about to snap Dean, Daem spoke up and we both turned to face her.  
“Bobby knows me. So does Ellen and your father before he died. Ask them,” Daem pointed out leaning on the open driver’s side door. “But I am going back home now and you can either come with me or follow me, your choice, or you can stay here, talk with Bobby, Ellen or whatever you decide to do but there is no guarantee that you will ever see me again,”  
“I’m going with her, Dean. And you can’t stop me,” I stated mournfully before heading to the passenger side of the car and getting in with Daem. Dean just shook his head and turned back to the impala as Daem started the car. I watched in the mirrors as the impala along with Dean until I could only see the dark road behind us.  
“We’re are only an hour away so I’ll race you to see your dad and get you back to your brother before he does something stupid… again,” I glanced over at Daem before back to the road.  
“I’m going to call Bobby,” Daem nodded her head and turned the rock music down as I pulled my phone out and pressing the call button when I reached Bobby’s contact.  
“Sam. Your brother just called saying you hopped in a car with a fucking demon. What are you doing?!”  
“Whoa, no. Bobby I got into a car with a woman called Daem. She says you know her,”  
“Daem? She’s still alive? She’s not going to cause you any pain in fact quite the opposite. If you help her she’ll do whatever she can to help you but Sam. Bring her back here when you can. I haven’t seen her in a long time,” Bobby ordered before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 1

“They need to be warned,” I followed Daem as she headed towards the familiar voice of my father.  
“Keep your panties on. I brought you a friend,” I hesitated with Daem’s words until my father’s voice called back from the now open door.  
“You aren’t allowed to kill, so who the fuck did you bring?” I stepped cautiously through the door to see a room full of books and dust with a figure pacing around at one end of the room. Daem motioned for me to talk as I looked between her and my father.  
“Uh, hey dad.” He snapped to face me and I watched as a happy and proud smile stretched along his face.  
“Sam,” All of us snapped around when the sound of metal clanking against the floor filled the eased silence. Dean stood there with his mouth agape and a shotgun at his feet.  
“How did you know?” Dean snapped as he withdrew Ruby’s knife from his belt holding it against Daem’s skin.  
“DEAN!” Dad and I cried out trying to stop Dean from killing this poor girl. I could see the fear in her eyes but well hidden under a shit eating grin.  
“What? Don’t have the guts?” I pushed on Dean’s shoulder, pushing him away from the girl but he lunged past me.  
“DEAN! The girl’s innocent,” Everyone faced Bobby as his voice halted Dean’s attempt at killing Daem.  
“Whatever,” Dean walked out, pushing past Bobby and leaving the room.  
“Sam, you and Dean are in danger. There is a war on the doorstep and it’s coming for hunters. Do me a favour and keep Daem close. She can help,” I watched dad get closer and could feel his hand on my face before he disappeared.  
“Where’d he go?”  
“He passed on, Sam. He’s where ever the dead go,” Daem noted. Nodding my head, not knowing what to say or do, I looked around the over cluttered back room trying to hold back tears as dad’s words rang in my head.  
“Glad to see you’re still helping the good, Daem.” I turned my head and watched Daem glare at Bobby before leaving, brushing off Bobby’s statement.  
“What’s her problem?”  
“She’s a little, you know. Look, listen to what your daddy said. Keep her around and you will never have to deal with nearly being killed,” I nodded my head and followed after Bobby as we walked back towards the sound of Dean and Daem arguing.  
“I’m going to kill you bitch. I will send you back to the hole you crawled out of,”  
“Dean. Leave her alone. We’re going to need her help,” I snapped, holding Dean away from Daem and praying to God that it wouldn’t get any worse.  
“She’s going to kill us, Sam. She’s no better than what we hunt,” I sighed as Dean stormed out of the house, throwing on his jacket with Bobby following after him.  
“I don’t kill humans but he does have a point. However, all hunters are no worse than the creatures we hunt,” I turned to Daem about to question her wording but decided against it.  
“How did you know he wouldn’t kill you? Dad that is,” Daem shrugged her shoulders before turning for the fridge and pulling out two beers.  
“I just know. I’ve never had to explain it before so I’m afraid I don’t know how,” Daem explained holding a beer out for me.  
“Thanks. Have you ever met others that haven’t wanted your heart or your body?”  
“Lots. Vampires that refuse to go near humans so they don’t kill them, werewolves that lock themselves in solid silver rooms for the week of the full moon. There are good and bad individuals in every race,” Daem walked into the living room and fell onto an old couch before taking a swig of her beer.  
“I’ll believe that when I meet a demon that has never possessed a person or a wendigo that doesn’t consume human flesh,”  
“Been there, done that. I was convincing a wendigo to stay in his forest and not go near the camping grounds. It worked. He’s still out there but there have been no deaths from a wendigo,” I looked at Daem shocked before an alarm was going off in the back of my head but I couldn’t place it.  
“Sam! You may want to go calm your brother and his angelic pain in the arse down,” Bobby called from the front door. Sighing I put my beer down and jogged out the front of the house able to hear Daem behind me. Outside, Dean stood next to the Impala snapping at Cas.  
“I’m going inside,” I turned around to see Bobby ushering Daem back inside the house but there was something in her voice. Has she met Cas before?  
“There is something wrong with this chick, Cas.” I walked over and watched Dean and Cas carefully. I could get some great leverage from this.  
“You mistake my words. I cannot find anything. She does not exist,” all efforts on getting proof of Cas and Dean being together halted.  
“She what?” Dean asked surprised.  
“She does not exist,” Changing my mind I went back inside to find Bobby watching an emotionless Daem. Her whole face was blank, almost like she had deserted her body.  
“Daem?” I asked waving my hand in front of her face.  
“Leave her alone, idjit. She’s in shock,” Bobby scolded. I retracted my hand and sat next to Bobby.  
“Okay then,” shock doesn’t look like that and what would she even be shocked about? “Bobby, who is she? Really,”  
“I can’t say,” I could hear the defeated sigh and wondered if this was something that perhaps Dean and I needed to look into.  
“Why not Bobby? You expect us to trust her. Hell, dad expects us to trust her. I think we deserve to know,” Bobby shook his head half laughing.  
“I agree. You do deserve to know but I can’t tell you,”  
“Because you don’t know,” I offered surprised when Bobby corrected me.  
“Because if anyone finds out she’ll die,”


	3. Chapter 2

“I think I have something,” everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me as I searched some recent news articles about suspicious drownings.  
“Well?” Dean asked with a mouthful of sausage.  
“Medicine Lodge, Kansas. There have been several drownings in Elm Creek,”  
“Let’s go,” Bobby encouraged grabbing his bag and heading out of the front door.  
“This isn’t like a normal case so why is he so set on going?” I asked as Daem began packing her bag.  
“No. The question is why are we suddenly all working together?” Dean noted before standing up and heading to the room he stayed in last night… probably with Cas.  
“It’s because this isn’t the first time there have been drowning in that creek. Let me guess,” I looked at the article ready to confirm or deny Daem’s accusations. “Petite women, generally with dark hair are found with no signs of a struggle in the early hours of the morning with only their faces in the water. Drowned,”  
“Yeah. Did Bobby do the drownings last time?”  
“No. That was your daddy and I. Bobby was busy at the time,” Daem explained for me before heading out the front door.  
“Think quick,”  
“Ow. Dean,” I grabbed my bag that Dean had thrown at me and followed him outside finding Daem and Bobby already going over the case.  
“So what was it?” Bobby questioned almost annoyed.  
“Nothing. That’s the problem. There was nothing that he could think of,” Daem replied.  
“But what did you think it was?”  
“I would have to research because I don’t think they can actually exist that far from open water,” Daem sighed.  
“You can use my laptop if you have portable internet,” I offered startling Daem.  
“I’ll take you up on that,” Daem answered with a small smile and I couldn’t help but smile in return.  
“If we are all working this then we go in the Impala,” Dean snapped when Bobby kept preparing a truck for the trip.  
“Fine but when it breaks don’t blame me,”  
“I’ll sit in the back since I’ll be using Sam’s laptop,” Daem announced as she tossed her stuff into the Impala and climbed into the back.  
“Sam. In the back boy. Come on,” I glared at Dean before climbing into the back. Not because he told me but so I could help Daem if she needed it.  
After hours of driving and listening to Bobby and Dean fighting, Daem’s announcement was relieving.  
“Stop. This is the creek,” I watched her climb out of the window rather than wait for Bobby to move the seat and race down to the water’s edge. I followed after her and climbed out of the window and ran down to the creek.  
“There has to be a deeper part of the creek close to the town,” Daem commented knee deep in the centre of the river.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“My theory. If I am right there has to be a deeper part of the creek.” Daem walked back towards the bank and I offered her my hand to help her out.  
“You still haven’t explained your theory,” I pointed out as the sound of leaves and sticks cracking underfoot got closer.  
“I don’t want to until after we talk to the police about the latest string of drownings. If I am right this is going to be very difficult so let’s hope I’m wrong,” Daem explained. We both turned to face Bobby and Dean as they came down to the water.  
“So?”  
“So we need to find the deepest point of the creek and fast. Another girl will be found dead tomorrow morning if my theory is correct. One every morning,” I shrugged towards Dean when he gave me a questioning look. We all headed back up to the Impala and headed into town, booking two rooms for the next few nights at one of the motels.  
“Explain your theory. I don’t get how you know what it is but none of us have ever heard of it,” Dean grumbled as we all were going through weapons and researching previous victims.  
“There is a folklore based around the Amazon river, Creatures that live in the river as dolphins but at night would come out to party with the local people. In Brazil it is considered bad luck to kill a pink river dolphin as they are believed to be the day form of the Encantado.” Daem explained, putting down the shotgun she was holding.  
“That sounds made up. Is it made up?” Dean asked. Daem glowered at him before continuing.  
“They can assume human or animal form at night, have control over storms and can cast spells from illness to insanity to death. When they assume human form they are generally handsome men so they can seduce and impregnate local women who would drown themselves the following morning before day break in search of their mysterious partner.”  
“So why do we need to talk to the police? That sounds like what we’re after,” Bobby pointed out and Daem sighed.  
“Because if it is an Encantado, the first woman that died will have been a woman in a lot of power of married to the sheriff or mayor. They will not be recently impregnated like any of the other girls, the first will be exactly 2 months pregnant before she goes to the river and drowns,”  
“I’ll take Dean and go talk to the sheriff. You two go and check the bodies,” Bobby ordered as he put his gun down and left to the room he and Dean were sharing. Dean rolled his eyes before following suit leaving Daem and I in our room trying to work out what we’d be this time.  
“Ever done a med student before?” Daem asked as she dressed in the bathroom.  
“Yeah once,” I called out as I finished getting dressed.  
“Good. We’ll find out the name of the coroner when we get there,” Daem commented as she exited the bathroom. I looked over her body, startled by how good she looked.


	4. Chapter 3

“He was easy to get rid of,” Daem commented with a bright smile.  
“Dean and I did that once before. I felt kind of bad for the guy afterwards,” I recalled the guys face when Dean and I told him that there was an angry coroner wanting to talk with him.  
“Well this is the first victim according to the sheet,” Daem explained as she looked over the coroner’s reports.  
“Well. She’s definitely pregnant,” I commented looking at the woman on the stainless steel.  
“According to the coroner’s report she was approximately two months pregnant… with twins,” Daem pointed out before looking at the young woman in front of us.  
“So right person?” I asked pushing the corpse back to where it came from.  
“I don’t know. The report doesn’t have her next of kin on it. No spouse, no kids, no parents. It has her first name but not her last name,” Daem dropped the report back on the desk she took it off and we walked out of the hospital.  
“So we need to find out how much of her details were left off of the report,” I sighed noticing Dean and Bobby on the other side of the road.  
“So?” Dean asked holding his hands up in a shrug.  
“Her name was Lillian. No last name, spouse or kids written on the report,” Daem answered before looking over at some kids on a playground. A woman stood there watching us but not doing anything else.  
“Sheriff has been on personal leave after his wife died. When we asked about the wife they said that Lillian was a nice person. Same person?” Bobby inquired looking over as the woman left.  
“Possibly. Lillian was two months pregnant when she drowned,” I responded.  
“Are you the FBI?” a woman asked getting closer to us.  
“Yes ma’am,” Dean responded.  
“Are you looking into the drownings?”  
“Yes. We’re just trying to work out who the first victim was because the reports never explain her next of kin,” Bobby answered. The woman looked around quickly.  
“She was the sheriff’s wife. She was pregnant with another guys kid,” the woman explained. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that this perked up everyone’s interest.  
“Have you seen the man since?” Dean questioned.  
“Why does that matter?”  
“We have to cover every base and it could be possible that Lillian told the man she was pregnant and he drowned her,” Bobby explained making the woman pale slightly.  
“The night that Lillian began the affair was the first time I had ever seen the man. I’ve seen him at every neighbourhood party, every pub quiz. The man’s a full on night owl,”  
“I’m sorry, but does he wear a hat?” Daem asked. The woman looked down her nose at Daem and I felt an urge to punch the woman.  
“Ma’am. Answer the question,” Dean pushed.  
“Yes he does. A different one every time I see him,” Daem sprinted down the road towards the hotel as the words left the woman’s mouth.  
“Thank you for your time,” Dean said before we all headed after Daem. When we got to the hotel she was putting on some make up but was already dressed in a short navy blue dress with a lace back and shoulders.  
“What are you doing?” Bobby asked sounding almost furious.  
“There is a party tonight, I don’t know if you missed the flyers but, it is a hens party. What better place to get a woman than at a party where there will be minimal men,” Daem pointed out as she pulled on a pair of black heels.  
“Little competition,” I sighed shaking my head.  
“You’re not going,” Bobby ordered.  
“I have to go. More women die and that will be my fault if I could have prevented it,” I could see the inner battle that Bobby was having before he nodded.  
“Just… just be careful because… you know,” Bobby tried.  
“Dean and I will wait outside the place in case you need help,” I offered and Daem nodded.  
“Just, if you see me following a guy like a lost puppy and he has a bald spot or a hat on slap me really hard in the face. If that doesn’t work, tie me up to a pole or something,” Daem offered. Both Dean and I nodded our heads before heading for the door.  
“Bobby. Find some dried chilli peppers and crush them into a fine powder, unless you find them powdered. Mix 15 grams of the chilli with 5 grams of arsenic and 50 grams of manioc flour. We’ll need the mixture and a silver knife,” Daem noted and I watched as Bobby sprang into action. Dean and I looked at each other trying not to laugh at Bobby as we left the hotel room after Daem.  
“What does the powder do?” I asked as we walked down the street.  
“It prevents more Encantado’s from climbing out of the river and a silver blade through the heart is the only way to kill one but it has to be while they are transforming. If they are fully transformed they regenerate too quickly to be killed,” Daem answered as the sight of lots of women dressed up and walking into a house came into view.  
“Are you sure we can’t join the party?” Dean asked, smug smirk plastered on his face.  
“Certain. Keep an eyes out,” Daem ordered before walking into the house with the other women. No one pointing her out which was a good sign.  
“I wonder what they are all doing in there? Orgy?” I winced at Dean’s words kind of grossed out by the idea. I looked away ignoring Dean and caught sight of Ruby sending an annoyed and angry glare my way. I looked back to Dean and saw that he was closer to the house and wouldn’t notice if I spoke to Ruby quickly.  
“What?” I asked when I got closer.  
“If you keep talking to her, if you even see her again, I will not help you. She will kill you Sam,” Ruby snapped before vanishing.


	5. Chapter 4

“Where is she?” Dean asked coming over to me. I looked back over my shoulder to find that Ruby was gone so I turned back to face my brother.  
“Who?” Dean looked as though he was going to kill me because of what I said.  
“Daem. Everyone’s left but she never did,” I got to my feet as quickly as I could and we both raced over to the house finding everything abandoned by the women. No bodies, no blood, nothing.  
“Good to know you were actually paying attention,” Dean and I sighed in relief but I didn’t turn to face Daem. I may need Ruby still. I should do as she said.  
“The dude was here but he took a different girl and I don’t know where. He knew why I was here and left as soon as I turned around,” Why did she turn around? I asked myself before walking away to the sound of Dean and Daem yelling at me.  
“Good choice,”  
“Why are you so sure she’s going to kill me, Ruby?” I asked turning around to face her.  
“Not just you, Sam. She’ll kill all of you. Bobby, Dean, she’ll even try to kill Castiel if she gets the chance,” Ruby insisted pointing to the house where Dean and Daem were. I looked back to the house thinking about the fact that I just left Dean in there with Daem alone.  
“Then shouldn’t I keep an eye on her? Shouldn’t I make sure that I kill her before she kills me or anyone else?” Ruby shook her head as I spoke.  
“No. You should get as far away from her as you can and convince the other two to do the same,” I nodded my head before heading back into the house to find Dean unconscious on the floor and Daem gone. As I got closer to Dean I could see a wound on the side of his head with the blood still flowing steadily out of it.  
“Dean? Dean.” I checked for a pulse and found a very weak heart beat but he was cold, no wet. I looked at my hand and found it smeared red.  
“I told you. She’s going to kill all of you,”  
“Help me get him out of here first, Ruby. Then you can keep going with your I-told-you-so rant,” Ruby sighed before coming over and helping me to get Dean off of the ground and out of the house.  
“I don’t get why she would hurt Dean,” I pointed out as Ruby and I half carried, half dragged Dean to the hotel and into the room to find Bobby trying to make a phone call.  
“Bobby!” Bobby snapped around and pushed Ruby out of the way to help move Dean onto his bed.  
“What happened? I can’t get Daem to pick up,” Bobby asked as he began to remove Dean’s jacket and shirt.  
“Daem did this,” I accused making Bobby stop everything.  
“Are you certain? Did you see her do this?” Bobby asked pointing to all of the cuts and bruises over Dean’s chest.  
“Well, no but she was the only one with Dean at the time,” I admitted.  
“Let me tell you something, boy. She isn’t capable of harming someone unless it’s in self-defence so don’t accuse her of something she didn’t do,” Bobby scolded before going back to cleaning Dean’s wounds.  
“She’s got you wrapped around your little finger. She will kill all of you,”  
“That’s my family you are accusing you demonic bitch and I will send you back to hell if you don’t get out of this room now. And if you come back, hell will be the least of your worries,” Bobby yelled startling me with the anger covering his face.  
“Good luck with death,” Ruby growled before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.  
“If I were you, I’d avoid that particular demon. She’s lying through her teeth,” Bobby noted in his normal tone.  
“Oh, really? And how would you know? Daem was the only one who had the opportunity to do this,” I snapped but Bobby didn’t get the chance to answer before Dean spoke up.  
“Lover’s quarrel can wait until we save Daem. As much as I hate the bitch, she did just save my life. Ugh,” Dean groaned as he rolled off of the bed managing to only just catch himself before he hit the floor. I looked up and saw Bobby’s ‘I-told-you-so’ look.  
“What do you mean she saved your life?” I asked not wanting to believe that Ruby was lying.  
“That thing came from behind us and Daem managed to deflect the knife before it went through my back. She took a few hits trying to save my arse,” Dean groaned.  
“Yeah well someone tried to say that your saviour was your attempted murderer,” Bobby announced and before I could say anything Dean was standing on his feet.  
“Who? Cause I’ll kill ‘em for that,” Bobby looked over to me making Dean sigh.  
“Really? Let’s just find where she is,” Dean grumbled walking straight past and saying nothing when he pushed past me.  
“You don’t know anything about Daem, Sam. So don’t go around accusing her of things when you don’t know what she is and isn’t capable of,” Bobby explained before exiting the hotel room after Dean with dressings for the still undressed wounds and Dean’s shirt and jacket. I sighed before following after them and shutting the room behind me.  
“She’s already gotten in their heads, Sam. It won’t be long until she kills them now,”  
“How can I trust you?” I asked annoyed facing Ruby.  
“You can’t. But I am nothing in comparison to her. She is the root of all evil, Sam. She’s worse than Lilith and Azazel,” I looked up at her startled.  
“What do you mean?” I asked confused.  
“What? You still don’t know. Her name isn’t Daem, it’s…” “SAM! HURRY UP!”  
“Tell me later. I have to go before they get themselves killed,” I responded after Dean’s yelling cut Ruby off.


	6. Chapter 5

“You know why I do this and yet you try and stop me?” I looked over the bush and watched as the man paced back and forth in front of a bed of some kind. His muffled words holding the slightest lisp every time he stopped and hit Daem. I could see her arms tied to the bed outstretched and legs bent and separated, tied to the foot of the bed by her ankles.  
“Well. That looks like a homicidal woman on a rampage to kill us all doesn’t it?”  
“Shut up, Dean. Let’s just get this over with,” I snuck around the back as I was told to by Bobby and right now, I don’t want to be on his bad side. The door was unlocked so I opened it as quietly as I could and snuck into the rotting shack. Holding the silver knife tightly I stalked forwards and avoided the cans and bottles littering the floor to avoid making any noise until I reached the wall where I crouched down and stayed still.  
“I hope you go to hell,” Daem spat but the man’s laughter confused me.  
“I’ll see you there. You’ll be going back there again before anyone gets a chance to send me to hell,” I heard the front door burst open and I came out from my hiding spot now clearly able to see Daem laying on the bed in just her underwear.  
“You think you can stop me? Hunters. They always think they know what they’re dealing with,” I watched the man’s knowing smirk go between Daem and the rest of us. He looked at Dean in time to get a silver knife to the face.  
“Ow,” the man pulled the knife out of his face, the wound healing almost instantly.  
“He needs to be shifting. You can’t kill him otherwise,” Daem called out, before crying out when the silver blade pierced her stomach. The creature smiled wickedly before jumping out of the window, making a sprint for the creek.  
“Go!” I looked to Bobby before we both took off running after the creature, trying to get to it before it vanished into the water. I could hear it panting up ahead along with some inhuman groans of pain. Some tree branches whipped me in the face before I exited the forest and out onto the creek’s bank to see the thing halfway through changing and still heading into the water.  
“Hey!” The thing turned around with fear on its face as I threw the knife at its heart, hitting it just before he began to look like a pink dolphin of some kind.  
“Good throw,” Bobby commended, scaring me.  
“Uh, thanks.” I watched as Bobby walked into the water and pulled the knife out of the things chest.  
“Hold these,” I walked down to the water’s edge and took the knives from Bobby as he pulled out a small pouch and began to spread the contents over the water.  
“Just in case there’s another in here somewhere,” Bobby explained my unasked question before getting out of the water and leaving the creatures body to float in the creek.  
“Look Bobby. I’m sorry…” I began before Bobby grabbed my shirt.  
“Don’t you dare apologise to me, boy. I’m not the one that you’re accusing,” I nodded my head quickly in response. Bobby sighed before letting me go and jogged back up towards the shack while I remained at the water’s edge. I looked down stream in time to see the first rays of the sun rising up from below the horizon.  
I sighed before walking back up to the shack, only now realising how much my face hurt from the branches. The smell of burning wood filled my nose, making me move a bit quicker to get to the shack.  
“Bobby’s taken Daem to a hospital. He doesn’t think she’s going to make it,” I turned and looked at Dean before looking back to the burning shack.  
“I don’t trust Daem. You shouldn’t have let Bobby go alone,”  
“Seriously? You were the one that got into a car with her not caring that you knew nothing about her!” Dean spat annoyed with me.  
“Yeah well at least she knew where dad was,” I argued earning a punch to the face.  
“We were searching for him, Sammy. We never stopped so don’t throw that in my face,” Dean sighed before turning and walking away a bit, stopping when I called out.  
“Cas said she doesn’t exist, Dean. If an angel doesn’t know that a person exists can you really expect them to be good?” I pointed out making Dean turn around to face me. “Yeah, I heard him.”  
“And yet she’s done nothing to harm us. Hell, she’s saved my life!” I shook my head at how far gone Dean was.  
“Ruby was right…” I began before Dean cut me off.  
“Ruby? What the fuck has Ruby been telling you?”  
“That Daem’s going to kill us. All of us. She’s going to kill you and me and Bobby and yet you and Bobby are blind to it,” I snapped.  
“That bitch is a lying demon, Sam. Bobby has known Daem for a long time and she has never hurt him. She has never hurt a hunter or a human unless she had no other choice,”  
“And how do you know that, Dean? Bobby? The man who seemed desperate to see her when he called me the night we met her? How many days has she had where he can’t vouch for her, Dean?”  
“I’m not trusting her, Dean. I refuse to go anywhere near her,” I watched Dean huff before he turned and left leaving me alone with the orange glow of the flames mixing with the warmth of the rising sun on my back.  
“You made the right choice, Sam. I’m sure he is strong enough that he will break out of his trance before she kills him,”  
“I’m not talking to you right now, Ruby. Please go away,”


	7. Chapter 6

“Well, Sam’s lost his mind. He’s convinced you’re going to kill us,” Dean announced as he walked into the hospital room.  
“I think if I were going to kill any of you, I would have already done it. I’ve had opportunities,” I admitted from the bed, whacked out on some medication.  
“Exactly. Or you’d just not save us,” I huffed a laugh at just how right Dean was.  
“Even if I wanted to kill all of you though, I can’t. And I will never change that,” I mumbled thinking back to 10 years ago when I first met Bobby.  
“When did you meet Bobby anyway? He claimed you were family,” Dean asked pulling a chair up to the bed while Bobby was out getting me a triple cheeseburger.  
“10 years ago. He gave me a chance no one else had been willing to give me. And he sees you and Sam as family so why can’t I be seen as family?” Dean chuckled a bit before turning to the door as Bobby threw a bag of McDonald’s onto my bed.  
“I was even nice enough to get you one too, Dean. Where’s Sam?” Bobby asked looking around.  
“Refusing to go anywhere near Daem. Apparently Ruby thinks she’s going to kill us all,” Dean answered already digging into the burger that fell out of the bag when it landed.  
“She can’t kill people or hunters though unless she needs to,” Bobby pointed out and that piqued Dean’s interest.  
“Why?” Dean asked, halting his eating.  
“Can’t tell you. Neither can she,” Dean looked between the two of us confused, slowly eating his burger.  
“Did you make a deal?!” Dean asked suddenly looking at me.  
“In a way, yes. But not your average deal,” I admitted making Dean almost choke on his the last of his burger as I began eating mine.  
“How long have you got? We can try and get you out of it,”  
“No. Dean don’t. I don’t want this deal to be broken. I don’t lose anything from this deal unless I break it, then I lose my life,” I begged trying to sit up but the stitches and gauze covering my wound were stopping me with all of the pain.  
“Okay then. How did you make a deal like that? I thought Demon’s always take something after a certain amount of time,” Dean commented and I bit my lip trying not to tell him.  
“I hope you never find out, Dean. It’s not something you will ever forgive me for if you find out,” I explained quietly.  
“She’s a demon,” my head snapped over to Ellen and just about died when I saw a soft smile not a taunting smile.  
“What?!” Dean stood up suddenly, knocking the chair to the floor making me look back to him.  
“Dean, don’t.” Bobby tried to stop Dean from grabbing a container of holy water.  
“Sam was right,” Dean admitted pushing Bobby backwards. “I’m going to kill you,”  
“I chose humanity!” I cried out making him stop.  
“Your kind never choose humanity,” Dean growled.  
“I did. Your father was in on the deal as well, Dean. I am more human than a demon converted from humanity,” I explained.  
“I don’t believe you. What did you do to Bobby and my father?”  
“I’ll show you,” I tapped into Dean’s mind showing him the past.  
*** 10 years earlier***  
“Are you Bobby?” I called out to a man in a cluttered house.  
“Who are you?” I winced when he threw some holy water on my body.  
“I don’t have a name but I want your help,” I explained the man throwing some holy water on me again.  
“I don’t help your kind. I just send them back down,” Bobby smiled smugly and I sighed.  
“I’ve been standing here since I arrived man. I kind of chose to stand in the devil’s trap,” his smile dropped a little at that.  
“What do you even want? My soul?”  
“Your blood. I want to be human,” I explained.  
“You chose to give up your soul so I am not helping you,” Bobby pulled out a book and began talking Latin.  
“Exorcism. Won’t work,” Bobby stopped when he saw that his words had no effect on me.  
“What do you want?” He asked.  
“I told you, I want to be human. I was born a demon and have never experienced humanity but I want to. Here,” I passed him the ancient book, opened to the page to the only known ritual to give a demon a chance at humanity.  
“Sorry sweetheart. Even if I wanted to help I can’t. This says you can’t have possessed someone and you clearly have,” I shook my head with a smile.  
“No. Some demons have their own form and this is mine. I’m pure,” I noted making Bobby question himself again before a door opened somewhere near the front of the house.  
“BOBBY?!”  
“Living room, John.” Another man walked into the room and smiled when he saw me in the devil’s trap.  
“You got another one. Let’s send it to hell,” the new man encouraged.  
“This one is trying to make a deal, John. But not the normal ones,” Bobby handed the book over to John who read through it.  
“But she…” John began but I cut him off.  
“I have never possessed someone. I have never killed a human unless I absolutely had to. Please. I have no one else to try after you,” I begged looking at the two men.  
“This says that whoever the human is they have to offer a deal as well. How do we know you won’t kill us?” John asked.  
“Because this deal means that not only do you both have to survive for one year for the deal to be sealed but I cannot break the deal once made without killing myself in the process,” I see the two men look between each other, myself and the book.  
“We’ll get back to you on that one in a moment,”


	8. Chapter 7

“It says you have to make the first offer and have a name,” Bobby noted as he and John walked back in.  
“Then give me a name because I don’t have one,” I pleaded.  
“Daemonium. Daem for short,” I nodded my head despite the emotional pain I have knowing that they’d be calling me demon every time they used my full name.  
“If you both agree to do this ritual to give me the chance at humanity, I will give you whatever you want with no strings attached and never tell any hunters that I am a demon unless our lives are at risk,” I began and both men seemed surprised by my offer.  
“I have two teenaged sons. If you ever meet them, you will hunt with them, you will protect them and do anything they need no questions asked including give your life to save theirs. You will stop both my boys from sleeping with a demon, unless they want to sleep with you that is. And you will never tell anyone what this contract entails, especially Sam and Dean unless their lives, Bobby’s, mine or… your life is at risk.” John offered as he poured 500mL of his blood into a container with 500mL of holy water and mixed it together.  
“You will learn to hunt and kill all the evil supernatural beings and you will never hurt a human or hunter unless it breaks John’s part of the deal and you will never be allowed to possess anyone under any circumstance,” Bobby offered adding 500mL of his blood to the mix as well. Bobby grabbed a bit of paper and began to read from it as John kept throwing small amounts of holy water onto my body.  
“Anger earret, etatnac oed, etillasp onimod iuq sitref repus muleac ileac da metneiro. Ecce tibad icov eaus mecov situtriv, etiubirt metutriv oed. Sumazicroxe et, sinmo sudnummi sutirips sinmo acinatas satsetop, sinmo oisrucni silanrefni iirasrevda, sinmo oigel sinmo oitagergnoc te atces acilobaid. Ogre ocard etcidelam te sinmo oigel acilobaid sumarujda et. Assec erepicad sanamuh sarutaerc. Euqsie eanretea sinoitidrep munenev eraniporp.” I was kneeling on the floor trying not to cry out and destroying the devil’s trap that was holding me still.  
“Os ek toútou, o Satanás, efevrétis kai dáskalos ólis tis exapátisis, echthrós tis sotirías tou anthrópou. Ypovolí me ti dýnami tou Theoú? trémoun kai na fýgei ótan epikaloúmaste óti eínai tromeró, to ónoma tou Agíou Pnévmatos, kai gia emás, i opoía prokaleí tin kólasi na trémoun. Apó tis pagídes, na mas paradósei. Ótan Ekklisía boreí na sas exypiretísei elefthería, sas zitáme na mas akoúsei. Gia na syntrípsei tous echthroús tou Ieroú Naoú? se parakaló na mas akoúsoun. Gia tous echthroús tou Ieroú Naoú se parakaló na mas akoúsoun. O Theós eínai ypérocho ieró tópo. O Theós tou Israíl óthisi aristeías Kai i dýnami tou laoú Tou. Evlogiménos na eínai o Theós. Dóxa.” All the burning that had been covering my body as Bobby spoke and the holy water burning my skin, ceased and the slow dull ache that had been getting more prevalent stopped.  
“Did it work?” I nodded my head as I tried to stand back up only to fall out of the devil’s trap smoke still rising from my skin.  
“Can one of you help me up, please?” I begged as I reached out for their hands. Bobby came over and offered me his hand before lifting me to my feet and supporting me against his side.  
“Thank you,” I whispered gratefully as Bobby and John helped me to a room in the house and onto the bed to rest.  
***  
“Why do I recognise what they were saying? It sounds so familiar,” Dean asked slightly confused but all hostility that he had been holding towards me was dropped.  
“It was a devil’s trap exorcism. The first half reverse Latin and the second half was ancient Greek. That’s why it sounded familiar,” I announced just in time as a doctor walked in.  
“Well, when you got here your wound was… fatal but now there is no sign of an injury so I guess you can go home,” The doctor announced confusion covering his face. I nodded gratefully and jumped out of the bed removing the stupid paper gown thankful that Bobby had let me get changed on the way here.  
“So Ruby is lying. Why would she lie?” Dean asked as Bobby passed me my gun and knife that were always on my person.  
“Because she works for Lilith. Ruby is misleading Sam to kill Lilith,” I answered throwing my leather jacket on and following Bobby and Ellen out of the hospital room.  
“How do you mean misleading? She needs to be killed doesn’t she?”  
“If Lilith dies after opening the 65 seals beforehand, Sam killing her will break the 66th seal and thus releasing Lucifer,” I explained walking through the hospital exit while Bobby held the door open.  
“I thought Sam sleeping with a demon was bad enough but this,” I looked over to the voice to see the angel Castiel looking slightly disappointedly at Dean before glaring at me.  
“Well at least I’m more entertaining,” I retorted stepping over to Castiel and looking down on him.  
“I will send you back to hell,” Castiel commented and just before Dean could say anything I gave Cas a hug, grateful when he returned it.  
“It’s been too long, Cas. How’s life?” I questioned after I stepped back from Cas.  
“Normal. I see you finally found someone willing to do the ritual for you. How long did it take?”  
“2,000 years. Less than I was expecting mind you,” I answered happy to see an old friend.  
“You two know each other?” I turned around to face Dean who looked confused and shocked.  
“She’s the only demon that the angels will trust. She saved my life 2,500 years ago,” I held back laughter at the shocked faces in front of me before I remembered what I was doing came back.  
“Any chance you know where Sam or Ruby are?” I asked turning to Cas. He nodded while looking at me quizzically.  
“Lenox town, Massachusetts,”


	9. Chapter 8

“Why are you so keen on killing Ruby? I mean, apart from the evil double agent set on making Sam break the last seal,” Dean asked as he sped down the road, Cas sitting in the front next to him and me in the back.  
“My deal has been broken and I don’t know how long ago but I won’t have long left to live now,” I explained watching the dark shapes of the trees going past in a blur.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Part of your dad’s side of the contract has been broken. I get 12 months after the deal is broken,” I explained. “I quote ‘you will stop both my boys from sleeping with a demon, unless they want to sleep with you that is’ and Sam is or has slept with Ruby,”  
“It started 11 months ago,” Cas announced matter of factly.  
“Thanks for the update on my impending doom,” I half joked. The car fell into a determined silence after that as Dean just kept driving. As sleep began to pull me into its embrace I saw something the piqued my interest. Faking sleep, I watched Cas and Dean as they looked between each other, blushing slightly when they caught each other staring.  
“You two are cute,” I encouraged making them both jump in their seats and watch the road with sudden intrigue.  
“What are you talking about?” Dean questioned, laughing nervously.  
“Does Sam know? Wait, does Bobby know?” I asked moving away from the door and leaning on the seat between the two men in front of me.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” “No they don’t,” Dean and Cas answered respectively before looking at each other confused with what the other answered with.  
“So they don’t know and you don’t want them to. Your choice,” I replied leaning back into the seat loving the confusion still on Cas and Dean’s faces.  
“I thought we weren’t telling people,” Dean commented after a while sending me a quick glance afterwards.  
“She will have already known or she wouldn’t have asked. She would have been wanting to see if we would tell her or not,” Cas replied in his usual matter of fact way.  
“He’s right,” I admitted loving Dean’s annoyed expression before tuning out of their conversation and watching out the window again. What could Ruby have done to make Sam so certain he can trust her?  
“DAEM!” Dean’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“WHAT?!” I asked in the same manner.  
“Don’t tell Sammy,”  
“Oh, I won’t. It’s much more entertaining watching humans get in trouble for not saying something sooner. And even if I did tell Sam, he wouldn’t believe me.”  
“We’ll stop Ruby before he comes to any harm,” Dean encouraged making me huff out a laugh.  
“It’s already too late for that. Every time Sam has consumed some of her blood he has become less and less human. I don’t think he can be considered human if he has consumes too much more of Ruby’s blood,” I noted making Dean slam on the brakes and snap around to face me once the car stopped on the road.  
“What?!”  
“He’s consuming demon blood and then utilizing the abilities that it grants him. His soul is becoming more and more twisted every time and eventually he will be a demon if he keeps going,” I explained. Dean looked to Cas who swallowed nervously.  
“You knew?!”  
“I did but I did not think that it would reach this point,” Cas explained nervously. Dean swore under his breath before he restarted the car and continued speeding down the highway.  
“I will hold both of you responsible if we get to him and he’s already a demon,” Dean snapped after a short while.  
“If you want to hold someone responsible, hold it to Ruby. I’ll even let you kill her,” I pointed out. Dean contemplated it shortly before agreeing. The rest of the drive was uneventful until we reached our destination.  
“So where now?” Dean asked as we drove slowly through the dark streets.  
“They will be somewhere that you wouldn’t expect,” I pointed out. Dean nodded once before we moved a little quicker towards a hotel in the centre of town.  
“I say you go and possess the owner and tell us the guest list,” Dean noted turning around to me.  
“Uh, no. Not happening,” Dean scoffed at my reply.  
“Why not?”  
“I still have time to save my contract if Ruby dies but if I possess some poor sod, that can’t be fixed,” I explain. Dean huffs a sigh before looking over to Cas.  
“Is she telling the truth?” He asks. I scoff at his distrust in me but thankful when Cas nods.  
“She is a demon that has never possessed making her pure. Only pure demons can have this kind of deal,” Dean hit his head lightly on the steering wheel before we all piled out of the car and looked at the three story hotel.  
“I’ll take the middle floor,” Dean groans before walking off. I look over to Cas who nods his head before disappearing to the top floor, leaving me with the bottom floor.  
“They can’t find us here,” I followed the familiar voice and remained behind a corner as I listened to Sam and Ruby talking.  
“I can smell that angel,” Ruby replied.  
“Maybe he’s seen how much Daem has taken over their minds and is here to help,” Sam suggested.  
“If only… oh wait. No Ruby is the lying skank set on making you Lucifer’s vessel when she manipulates you into killing Lilith,” I comment as I walk into the hall making both Ruby and Sam snap towards me.  
“You’re lying. You work for Lilith,” Sam objects standing in front of Ruby, unable to see her cocky grin. I return hers with one of my own confusing her.  
“If I was lying, do you think Castiel would be here to help try and kill Ruby before you turn into a full on demon or did she forget to mention that side effect of drinking demon blood?” I asked. Sam looked slightly confused before going back to his defensive state.  
“You’re doing the same thing to Castiel that you’ve done to Bobby and Dean,” Sam accused as Castiel and Dean rounded the corner behind them.  
“No she’s not. She’s pure, Sam. She’s a goddamned demon the refuses to possess people,” Sam snapped around to face Dean with shock on his face. Good job on telling Sam I’m a demon, Dean. Great job. I think to myself as Cas steps forwards.  
“No demon is powerful enough to brainwash an angel, Sam. Ruby is working for Lilith and it will kill you,”


	10. Chapter 9

“I am going to kill you,” Ruby growled facing me.  
“I wish you luck with that. Would you like to pray before you die?” I asked. Ruby snatched a dagger from Sam before running at me. I ducked under her arm and kicked out her leg before grabbing her arm and hitting it hard against my knee, breaking it at the elbow. As Ruby turned around to go again, Cas tapped her forehead then teleported next to me.  
“RUBY!” Ruby’s head snapped towards Dean. Dean had tears falling down his face as he held a knife to Sam’s neck.  
“You need him and I would rather that he dies than watch you change him into a monster. Your move,” Ruby smirked and stood up, cradling her injured arm.  
“You wouldn’t. He’s your brother,” Dean nodded his head slightly.  
“You’re right. I wouldn’t but she would,” Ruby snapped to me as I threw a dagger, hitting Sam in the heart.  
“NO!” Ruby ran forwards as Sam fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.  
“How long until Lilith finds out you failed?” I asked. Ruby turned towards me growling.  
“I will just find another and do the same to them. Lucifer will rise,” Ruby growled with a sick smirk on her face. I watched as a blade pushed through Ruby’s stomach. She looked down at the blade before looking over her shoulder to see Sam looking at her angrily.  
“How?” Ruby questioned as Sam removed the blade from Ruby’s body.  
“I may be a demon but I don’t kill humans. Thanks Cas,” I stated before looking at Cas and nodding my head. He nodded in return before we looked back to Ruby.  
“Illusion,” Ruby commented in a whisper, realising what had happened.  
“I would say see you in hell but you won’t be there,” I smirked as fear covered Ruby’s face. She turned around as her face began to pale.  
“Stay back,” Ruby stated with fear as she looked at the ground, taking steps backwards.  
“I have to admit this is the best part of being a demon. I can see the hell hound and he doesn’t look too impressed,” I noted. Ruby turned and tried to run but the hell hound grabbed her leg and dragged her away.  
“Uh, Dean. I’m, ah, I’m sorry,” I followed Cas as we both walked over to the brothers as they began talking.  
“Don’t start a heart to heart or I will change my mind about not being able to kill you,” Dean stated seriously before laughing.  
“Why did you trust Ruby so much?” I questioned from behind Sam. He jumped slightly as he turned to face me, now standing shoulder to shoulder with Dean.  
“Why should I trust you?” I tilted my head to agree that he had a good point.  
“I’ve never possessed people, I helped the angels during the crusades, I have a contract with Bobby and your dad… well until you broke it that is,” I pointed out. Sam winced slightly at the end of my statement.  
“Sorry. It can’t be that bad though, right?” I nodded my head slightly.  
“I’m only going to die in less than a month’s time. Noting drastic,” Sam shoved his hands deep into his pockets, clearly uncomfortable.  
“I trusted Ruby because she had given me a way to kill Lilith. How do we kill her now?” Sam asked making Cas and I shake our heads.  
“We don’t. There is only one seal left before Lucifer breaks free and that seal is Lilith’s death. She must not be killed,” Cas explained.  
“And how are we going to do that?” Dean asked joining the conversation.  
“I will take her to a location that the angels protect. She will not be allowed to leave and no one else allowed to enter,” Cas announced. We all shrugged in agreement before Cas and Dean began walking back outside.  
“I’m sorry that I broke your deal,” Sam whispered as he held my arm, stopping me from walking after Cas and Dean.  
“Chill. You didn’t know just promise you won’t go around breaking any more demon deals,” I joked making Sam smile slightly.  
“What… what was your deal?” I sighed at Sam’s question and motioned for him to sit down as I slid down the wall.  
“John and Bobby completed a ritual that gave me an opportunity to be human, to be mortal and have a life. In return they taught me to hunt and kill supernatural beings. I was to protect humans and hunters alike. Your dad, he asked me to keep you and Dean safe as well, to do whatever you boys needed from me and I was to keep you both from sleeping with demons unless it was me,” I said slightly laughing.  
“I have kept to everything but I didn’t know that you and Ruby were, uh, fuck buddies. So my deal was broken,” I explained waiting for Sam’s next question or comment.  
“Come on you two. You can have your fuck fest later,” Dean called down the hall. Sam and I scoffed before heading out to the Impala in a jog.  
“How long will it take to find Lilith?” Dean’s voice was distant but getting louder as Sam and I rounded the corner to see the Impala.  
“I don’t know. As long as is takes,” Cas explained turning to face us.  
“Where is the book I gave you?”  
“At Bobby’s place. Why?” I asked in response to Cas’s question.  
“I’ll meet you at Ilchester, Maryland. That’s where Lilith will be but I don’t know when,” Cas stated before teleporting away. I looked to the Winchester boys and shrugged in response to their confused faces.  
“I guess we are driving to Ilchester then,” Dean commented as he went over to the driver’s side and climbed in.  
“I’ll see you mortals when you get there,” I laughed letting go of my form and ‘smoking away’. I managed to hear Dean’s comment before I was too far away.  
“Demonic bitch,”


	11. Chapter 10

“Where the hell are they?” I asked myself until the sound of approaching footsteps made me laugh.  
“Talking to yourself again, Daemonium. I got that right didn’t I? Demon,” I turned around laughing as I looked at Lilith.  
“Oh, this is funny. At least I get to live if the apocalypse starts,” I commented faltering Lilith’s smile momentarily.  
“What do you mean if? It will start,” I did a tight lip smile and shook my head at Lilith’s confusion.  
“You need Sam to be the one to kill you Lilith. Here, tonight. Ruby’s dead and Sam knows your ‘ultimate plan’. He’s not dumb enough to kill you,” Lilith frowned before growling at my comment only making me laugh harder.  
“Why do you keep laughing?” She screamed.  
“You think you can beat me. That’s hilarious,” I stated collapsing to my knees with laughter.  
“I will beat you and I will kill you. You betrayed your family, your own people,”  
“No. I abandoned false demons, the twisted and evil versions of the human race, for an opportunity to experience humanity myself or did you forget that I was never human?” I snapped standing up. All humour gone as I sized up to Lilith.  
“Don’t you dare do that to me bitch,” Lilith spat just as Sam and Dean entered quietly.  
“What? The truth? You aren’t a pure demon Lilith. Welcome to life,” I accused, taking a step back.  
“I had looked up to you until the day you chose to save that angel! You were my role model and now I’m going to make sure that you never see father again,” Lilith pulled out a dagger from god knows where in her dress and swiped at me.  
“The angels are the better people. Always have been and always will be. You may be my sister because Lucifer twisted your soul but I’m his biological daughter. So, do you really think you can beat me?” I asked mockingly as I grasped her arm and spun it behind her back.  
“No. I’m trying to make you fight back,” I jumped back when Lilith threw her leg out, aiming for my knee.  
“It doesn’t have to be that freak of a human to kill me. I just have to die,” Lilith pointed out swiping at my stomach.  
“At least he is human,” I defended, glaring at Lilith as she swung again.  
“N- ugh,” I looked down at Lilith’s stomach to see an angel blade protruding through her skin, blood dripping.  
“I always hate getting my hands dirty,”  
“What have you done?” I asked Zachariah baffled by his actions as Sam and Dean ran over.  
“Removing the undesirables from God’s creation. You’re next and I won’t even have to run you through like I did your sister,” Zachariah laughed before teleporting away as Lilith’s blood began to form a portal on the floor.  
“What did you three do?!” Cas yelled as he teleported into the room.  
“It was Zachariah,” I explained only earning a glare from Cas as he grabbed Sam and Dean and teleported out of the convent before Lucifer broke through.

Sam’s POV  
“What are you doing? You left her in there?” I yelled when Cas teleported Dean and I out of the building.  
“She’s dead anyway. She only has 5 minutes left to live,” Cas explained. For a moment I was confused until I remembered that Daem’s contract was broken.  
“So what now? We just lost our demon and Lucifer’s free from hell,” Dean noted annoyed. I watched the convent as the building collapsed around a bright light.  
“We stop Lucifer before he finds his vessel,” Cas noted teleporting away. I looked over to Dean and shrugged.  
“I don’t know what you see in him,” I noted as I climbed into the Impala, trying to ignore the guilt in my mind.  
“What do you mean?” Dean questioned slamming the driver’s door.  
“Come on man. I figured it out ages ago,” Dean hesitated his words before looking forwards as he started the car.  
“Shut up,” I laughed half-heartedly as the car began moving to God knows where this time.  
“What are we supposed to do, Dean? Just carry on hunting like we used to?” I asked and heard Dean sigh heavily.  
“I don’t know, Sammy. I honestly don’t know,” Dean responded. I looked out the window and could have sworn I saw Daem for just the briefest moment. She was waving with a small smile and then she was gone.  
“What is it, Sammy?”  
“I thought… I thought I saw Daem for a moment,” Dean looked over at me questioningly before widening his eyes slightly as though he thought I was crazy. Sighing I ignored him as he kept driving.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of extra... it's not entirely Supernatural from here until the end but it is still primarily focused on Sam, Daem and well, demons.

***3 years after Lucifer was freed***  
“What do you mean there’s a horde of demons?” Dean snapped. Cas shook his head as he explained himself again.  
“There was a small city that was consumed by demons and now it’s whole population are possessed and are heading this way,” Cas explained for the umpteenth time as he stood there waiting for the next verbal assault from Dean. Sam shook his head and continued to run a line of salt along the window sill. Since Daem’s death: Bobby and Sam, Dean and Sam and Cas and Dean. The angel and the oldest Winchester having had a very rocky relationship since Daem’s death.  
“Maybe you should check again!” Dean snapped before storming out of the room. Sam left the window once he had lined all of the access points with salt and walked over to Cas.  
“Are you okay?” Sam asked as he looked over the frowning angel.  
“I am adequate. Why are you asking?” Before Sam could answer there was a loud thump outside with a bright light breaking the darkness around them. Sam and Cas ran out the back of the house ready to fight off whatever it was to see a small crater and a body in the centre of it.  
“Hello?” Sam called out, stumbling slightly as he got closer to the body. When he was only a few metres away the body began to stir, the long brown hair falling over the closest side of her face.  
“Where am I?” Sam dropped his gun and flashlight as he ran over to the woman.  
“Hey. You’re okay,” Sam stated holding the woman close to his chest as she slipped, supporting her. Sam picked her up carefully and carried her inside as Cas grabbed Sam’s gun and flashlight and followed after them.  
“Check her,” Cas ordered as he grabbed a silver knife from the table and passed it to Sam.  
“Pass me some holy water,” Sam ordered as he made a small cut along the woman’s lower arm and getting no reaction. Sam then gasped and shot straight to his feet as Cas poured a container of holy water over the woman and accidentally getting him.  
“What have you two- Is that Daem?!” Dean asked running over seeing a very pale Daem laying on the floor between consciousness. For a brief period she was awake and grabbed Cas’s leg, relaying a telepathic message to him before passing out again.  
“We need to move. Now,” Cas grabbed Dean and Sam who both were in contact with Daem before teleporting to Bobby’s place.  
“What are you idjits doing here?” Bobby questioned when the group arrived in the middle of his kitchen.  
“Daem needs rest and protection until she wakes,” Cas stated simply as Sam carried Daem over to the couch with some assistance from Dean.  
“How did you get her back? I thought she was gone,” Bobby walked over to Daem’s still unconscious form with surprise covering his face.  
“He didn’t. It’s almost like she fell,” Sam explained confusing Bobby and Dean.  
“She was sent back to Earth by God. He thinks we need help,” Cas explained as they all looked at Daem’s unconscious form.  
***following morning***  
“Still no demons,” Bobby commented when he heard the footsteps behind him.  
“They aren’t after any of you,” Bobby fell off of his chair in surprise at hearing Daem. He looked over to her and saw her laughing at his reaction.  
“Bobby what happened?” Dean asks rushing into the room and stopping when he sees Daem standing.  
“SAM!” Dean calls out before hugging Daem.  
“Whoa. When did you start hugging?” Daem asked holding her hands up looking uncomfortable.  
“Since you died. What happened?” Daem sighed as Dean let her go and she shook her head. Cas and Sam entered the room as she sighed again.  
“I don’t remember much,” Daem admitted as she hugged Sam then Cas.  
“What do you remember?” Sam asked trying to clarify.  
“I remember the convent, then I was in a garden… A man came up to me and said that when the time was right I would live before he left and I was here… sort of,” Daem was deep in thought as she spoke the others all listening intently.  
“You probably spoke with Joshua,” Cas tried to reason but Daem shook her head vigorously.  
“No. Joshua was there as well but no. This man was something else entirely his energy was… extreme, bursting basically. It was like he was trying to cover it because the first energy I got when I looked at him was always that of a prophet,” Sam and Dean looked to each other before looking at Cas.  
“Was there anything else you remember?” Cas asked pushing slightly.  
“I remember he had a beard. I saw him just before I saw Sam. He said that I needed to be careful as there would be lots after me but it was time. Then he rested his hand on my shoulder and I woke up to see Sam,” Daem explained with an apologetic look on her face.  
“Why did you have to be careful?” Dean asked slightly confused.  
“I’m not a demon anymore. I’ve tried everything and nothing works,” Daem explained shocking everyone in the room.  
“Do you have a soul?” Daem shrugged her shoulders in response to Cas’s question. Cas walked closer to her pulling the sleeves on his right arm up before anyone could complain, Daem gripped Cas’s shoulders as he pushed his arm into her chest, feeling for a soul.  
“Well?” Dean asked as Sam helped to keep Daem standing, supporting her as she recovered.  
“She has no soul but I think she may not need one,” Cas stated open endedly as he cut Bobby’s hand and used his blood to draw the angel-banishing sigil on the wall.  
“You think she’s an angel?!” Cas nodded his head as Bobby completed the sigil. Cas vanished in front of all of them and Sam fell over.  
“What happened?” Dean asked walking over to Sam.  
“Daem was putting all her weight on me. She vanished as well,” Sam explained looking around to find Daem.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small amount of smut at the end.

“How can she go from a full on demon to an angel? That makes no sense,” Dean snapped as he paced back and forth.  
“At least she’s alive, Dean. Maybe, maybe God made her an angel because she was so devout to us, as in humans, that she was the equivalent of an angel,” Sam suggested sounding more and more confused as he spoke.  
“Yeah. That makes great sense,” Dean stated in a condescending tone as the sound of wings filled the room. The brothers looked up to see Cas holding Daem’s unconscious form.  
“She is an angel but relatively weak at the moment. She will get stronger in a few days’ time,” Cas explained as he dropped her onto the couch. Den and Cas began talking until it lead into an argument again making Sam sigh.  
“I’ll mover her into one of the upstairs bedrooms so that there’s less noise,” Sam noted knowing that neither Cas nor Dean would hear and while Bobby was outside they would continue fighting. Sam picked Daem up and was carrying her up the stairs when she began to stir.  
“Hey, try and keep still. I don’t really want to drop you,” Sam stated pretending to drop her. Daem wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.  
“Don’t. Drop me,” Daem stated accentuating the don’t. Sam smirked and pretended to drop her again just as he reached one of the bedrooms.  
“Sam! I hate you,” Daem joked hitting his shoulder playfully, now fully awake but still weak.  
“No you don’t. Do you want anything or are you alright for now?” Sam asked as he laid Daem on the bed. She shook her head in response.  
“Sam…” Daem called quietly as Sam turned to walk away.  
“Yeah?” He turned back to face her, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down to her.  
“Thanks… for everything,” Sam looked at Daem confused before opening his mouth to question her when they both heard a smash below them.  
“I should probably go down and make sure they aren’t going to kill each other,”  
“I could hear you praying, Sam. I could hear you,” Sam stopped just before the door and turned to face Daem as she sat up.  
“So why didn’t you come down?” Sam’s questioned in a harsher tone than he had meant. He sighed when Daem didn’t answer.  
“I couldn’t. I could hear you, I even heard Dean once or twice but I couldn’t leave. No matter how hard I tried,” Daem explained, looking to her hands. Sam watched her for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting next to her but avoiding contact.  
“It’s happened, you can’t change that now.” Daem nodded her head and glanced up at Sam with a small smile of thanks. Sam watched her carefully only now realising how innocent she looked and just how scared she was.  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked as he placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. When she made no movement to shake his hand off he wrapped his arm around her and she leant into his chest.  
“If you had a secret that you weren’t allowed to tell anyone, would you still tell someone?” Sam looked down at Daem with confusion before trying to come up with an honest answer for her.  
“Depends if it would affect other people or not,” Sam stated holding Daem a little closer to his chest as he laid down on his back, pulling her with him.  
“If it is spoken lots of people die but if it’s kept secret the people you care about most die,” Sam tensed with her words but thought carefully as he tried to find a loophole to ease Daem.  
“What if you wrote it down?” Sam suggested rubbing his free hand in lazy circles on her back.  
“That wouldn’t work,” Daem admitted with a sigh before she moved around to get comfortable, deciding instead to straddle Sam and look down at him.  
“Why not?” Sam asked trying to keep his mind as far away from the gutter as he could but the warmth and the slight weight from Daem pushing directly against him was making him hard.  
“Others could read it,” Daem noted and Sam nodded his head slightly in agreement not trusting himself to talk without moaning.  
“You, you uh spoke to Cas via telepathy, couldn’t you just do that?” Sam suggested, swallowing heavily a few times as he stumbled over his words slightly.  
“Possibly,” Sam looked at Daem’s lips as she bit her lip after her answer. He was unable to hold back a groan of pleasure as Daem moved slightly against him. She looked startled like a deer caught in headlights for a moment or two before she tried to move. Sam held her legs either side of him, stopping her from moving as he sat up. He ran a hand up her thigh and around her back, holding her to his chest.  
Daem hesitated for a moment before leaning forwards slightly, her lips pressing against Sam’s softly. Sam ran his hands along her body before pulling her shirt over her head and kissing along her collar bone pulling small whimpers from her. She reached behind her and undid her bra as Sam removed his shirt, both touching the others newly exposed skin. Sam held Daem close as he laid her down on the bed and pulling her pants and underwear down her legs, leaving her naked body stretched out on the bed. Sam glanced over her body, taking in the sight before he removed the remainder of his clothes.  
“Is this going to hurt?” Sam nodded and kissed Daem softly.  
“Relax as much as you can,” Sam whispered as he began biting and sucking along her neck, distracting her as he carefully pushed into her. Sam would stop when Daem tensed allowing her to adjust before continuing. Once he was buried inside of her, Sam waited for Daem before he began to pull out of her core, his body tingling in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it God that brought Daem back? Is Daem an angel? I hope you're all questioning these things.


	14. Chapter 13

“Sam are you- Oh my god!” Dean opened the bedroom door before quickly covering his eyes and turning away from the sight before him.  
“Dude, knock!” Sam yelled as he threw a pillow at his older brother before pulling the covers up over himself and Daem.  
“Werewolf, check. Demon, check. Angel, check. What’s next on your list? Vampire?” Sam glared at his brother keeping his arms around Daem as she moved onto her stomach.  
“What do you want, Dean?” Sam growled making Dean’s smile drop slightly.  
“There’s some chick downstairs wanting to talk to Daem. Any chance you know her too?” Dean asked with a smirk. When he got no response Dean sighed.  
“She said her name was Shadow,” Dean explained as he turned and left, leaving Sam and Daem in peace.  
“Do you know her?” Sam asked as Daem sat up, forcing Sam to let her go.  
“Yeah. She was the one who brought me back to life but God was the one who sent me back here,” Daem explained as she got dressed, Sam pulling on his pants.  
“I thought Cas said that God brought you back,” Sam noted as he pulled on a shirt and followed Daem out of the bedroom.  
“How do you bring back a person who technically never existed? In short, we can’t.” Daem skipped stairs as she rushed down to the ground floor.  
“What do you mean we can’t?” Sam walked into the kitchen to see a woman in what looked remotely like black armour standing in the centre of the room, her entire body seeming to be surrounded by black mist.  
“You truly believe they can be trusted?” The woman spoke with a quiet yet stern voice, looking directly at Daem. Sam looked over to Cas and Dean who both shrugged.  
“If anyone can be it’s them,” Daem answered. This woman, Shadow, nodded her head in understanding before holding out her hand, palm up.  
“Protect this with your lives. It’s one of six stones that are keeping all realities from being destroyed,” I watched Shadow’s hand as an orange stone rose from inside her palm until it was floating about an inch above her hand.  
“This will keep you alive more permanently than the spell I cast for you, so keep it safe.” Shadow passed the object over to Daem, it getting encased in some form of protective layed before it fused itself with Daem’s skin between her collar bone.  
“Good luck,” Shadow then disappeared in a black cloud seeming almost demonic in nature.  
“Who the hell was she?” Dean asked pointing at the blank gap where the woman had been.  
“She’s a shadow jumper. She is from an alternate reality but that’s all I really know,” Daem explained just as the lights began to flicker.  
“Well, I hope that that thing works because it looks like we have company.” Everyone looked out the window as Bobby’s car came flying up to the house being followed by the cloud of demons that we had left behind a few days ago.  
“I hope so too,” Daem agreed. Bobby got out of his car and sprinted up to the house, closing the door just in time as the house was encased by the demons.  
“Sam, Daem. Go upstairs and keep the salt lines whole,” Daem and Sam sprinted up to the top floor just as a salt line broke, a demon flying into the hallway.  
“Fix the salt line. I’ll hold it off,” Daem sprinted for the salt line as Sam tried to distract the demon but failing as the demon made a beeline for Daem. Before Sam could call out, the demon hit Daem but disappeared. The two looked around for the demon after Daem fixed the line along the window, both confused and worried.  
“Demons are souls… They can’t be destroyed,” Sam commented looking around the hall, the only sound the muffled sound of gunshots below.  
“No… but they can be fixed,” Daem sprinted back down the stairs to find Bobby and Dean shooting demons as they came through an open window and Cas nowhere in sight.  
“What are you two doing down here?” Sam opened his mouth to explain to Dean after shooting a stray demon to find Daem had gone. He looked around and found her climbing out of one of the window.  
“What are you doing?” Everyone forgot what they were doing as they watched the demon after demon hitting Daem only to disappear. Within a few minutes there were no demons around, just Daem crouched on the ground outside.  
“What the hell was that?” Bobby asked as Sam and Dean rushed out of the house to help Daem back inside, her whole body lax as they carried her.  
“The stone. Shadow told me that it was very powerful, powerful enough to stop just about anything. It’s called a Soul Stone,” Daem managed to breathe out, still quiet out of it from the hits.  
“I have heard stories about a soul stone. It captures souls and holds them inside itself until it’s wielder releases them. It would explain the demons going missing,” Cas agreed, explaining slightly for Dean, Bobby and Sam.  
“Can she control it?” Dean asked pointing to the now unconscious Daem.  
“I would assume so since neither of you lost your souls when you touched her,” the four men all looked at the orange stone attached to Daem questioning if it was a blessing or a problem to come.  
“Well, at least there’s one thing about this thing. It is certainly a better way to deal with demons,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reached a point far from where I intended so I made it a part of the AU view of the Shadows trilogy. I will add a Supernatural only book within the next 6 weeks and hopefully it will work better.


End file.
